


Element 17

by AstraLowelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Puns, Chemistry, Gen, Puns & Word Play, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Ciel has a chemistry lesson.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Element 17

"Young Master." Sebastian tapped at the desk his pupil was sitting in. "Please do try to focus."

Ciel shot him a dirty look. "I _am_ focusing. I simply fail to see the point in this lesson."

He crossed his arms, daring his butler to argue, and demanded, "Why exactly do I need to know chemistry?"

"Because it is one of your lessons that you ought not to miss," Sebastian replied patiently, with the air of one who has had to repeat something umpteen times, and then another two. "Now, my lord, do you remember the chemical symbol for Element 17?"

"No, Sebastian, I don't, and furthermore, I do not care."

A tiny smile flickered on the corner of Sebastian's mouth, causing Ciel to scowl.

"What? It isn't like I forgot my own name!"


End file.
